


Fluttering

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Dinah nor Shayera have ever done this part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering

Shayera stroked a hand over the smaller woman's hair, feeling her tensing and fighting against her nerves.

"We don't have to, Dinah." Despite a steadily growing bond ever since Shayera comforted Dinah in the wake of an affair by Ollie, this last step scared them both.

"I want to...I've just never..." The human blushed, and Shayera moved closer, folding her wings around them both.

"I never got this far either," Shayera reminded her. That firmed Dinah's resolve, and she nodded.

"Let's go get married, then." Dinah smiled warmly as the feathers parted, allowing them to make this official finally.


End file.
